Gravity Tales
by Arylia Scry
Summary: I created a new AU (didn't know that was possible, huh?) Anyways, its where everyone in Gravity Falls gets turned into some kind of fairy tale character, so go on and get excited, because things are about to get CRAZY up in here! Bill's back, Axolotl has left Dipper a message, and Mabel transformed into a fairy! Find out what's going on right now, please don't flame this thing, plz


**Hey my comets! So, I was just websurfing (don't judge!) and I realized, there are close to NO fairy tale stories for Gravity Falls, and there is NO fairy tale AU... if you can't guess what I'm gonna do then you need to go see a doctor or something.**

 **Dipper: Oh no**

 **Mabel: What?**

 **Dipper:**

 **Bill: 0.0 Oh no**

 **Dipper: Exactly**

 **Mabel: No, seriously, what?**

 **Dipper: If this is a series of one-shots, that means that-**

 **Bill: -she can put us in any situation imaginable**

 **Mabel: Oh gosh**

 **Stan: Well, I'm out**

 **Ford: Me too**

 **Oh no no no, I need you guys to stay here! You're very important to the story lines that I will create! Now, because the website will get mad at me if I don't write an actual story, Mabel?**

 **Mabel: Arylia does** ** _NOT_** **own Gravity Falls (and thank all angels and heaven for that!)**

 **Hey!**

Dipper shot up as a loud thunderclap echoed through the attic, shaking the support beams and the beds for a while after the sound receded. He looked out the window and walked over to the glass, surprise pressing into every part of his being. Dipper blinked at the strange new world that seemed to have presented itself to him outside the Mystery Shack.

Down a steep hill lay a dormant village, straw-roofed houses catching lightning's rays and cobblestone paths slick with falling rain. A large birch tree at the edge of the town held a golden pyramidal tree house that glowed with a soft yellow light. Dipper looked around his room, still wooden and dusty, but somehow different. For example, the two beds were now queen sized and had canopies over them, torches lined the walls (very poor choice in lighting, I know, but what're you gonna do), two large wardrobes with mirrors on the front, one shaped like a shooting star, the other a pine tree with a note on the front it. Dipper looked over at his twin, who seemed to have changed more drastically than the room.

Where Mabel's brown hair had once been lay a mop of bright pink locks that curled down to her ankles, her skin had been cleared of all blemishes, her braces were gone and she had straight, white teeth, and two gossamer wings spread out from her back underneath the large comforter she hid beneath. Dipper walked over to the mirror to find himself clad in silvery blue clothes, not unlike that of a prince's, his hair much fluffier and shinier, his eyes mocha brown with flecks of cobalt, and pointed ears instead of his normal rounded ones. He grabbed the note on the mirror and opened it to find writing that was unfamiliar, and yet readable at the same time.

 _Dear Pine Tree,_

 _You have no doubt realized that the entire town of Gravity Falls has gone through drastic changes. This is due to Bill Cipher's desire to return. I have no desire to see him destroy all that I have created, but I do wish to see him redeemed. I have given you all positions as characters in a fairy tale to allow you to get a better grasp on how to help him, however you will have to fight hard because he does not wish to be redeemed. Yet. I trust that you and the other Pines will find a way to succeed, but be warned: Bill is not the only one you must face. To give you and your sister an extra leg up, I have given you a pixie fountain, three Elven weapons and an Elven shield, a cloak of shadows, a tiara of stars, a scale of truth, an ear cuff of magic, and a guide of mythical creatures and items. Use these items wisely young Pine Tree, I have placed my trust in you, do not disappoint me._

 _~AXOLOTL_

Dipper read over the note twice to make certain that he was not dreaming, and by the time he had read it again, his sister was awakening and the storm outside was calming. Mabel sat up and stretched, rubbed her eyes, and looked around with her now brown and pink flecked eyes.

"Um, Dip Dop? What happened?"

 **Well, I think you all can see where that's going! Please tell me in a review what you think should come next, because I have a few ideas, but not that many. Anyway, FFR (FollowFavoriteReview) and ciao for now!**


End file.
